A wireless communication system employing a single antenna can mitigate InterCarrier Interference (ICI) using a time-domain or frequency-domain equalization, an ICI cancellation at a code rate of 1/k, or a frequency-domain Partial Response Coding (PRC).
When the wireless communication system adopts the time-domain or frequency-domain equalization for the ICI cancellation, a transmitter equalizes and transmits a transmit signal according to the ICI received from a receiver. Hence, the receiver can receive the ICI-mitigated signal from the transmitter. However, a severe channel variation raises complexity required for the equalization of the receiver.
When the wireless communication system adopts the ICI cancellation at the code rate of 1/k, the transmitter multiples one data symbol by pre-defined weight coefficients in the frequency domain, maps the data symbol to subcarriers of one group, and then transmits the signal. Thus, the receiver can receive the ICI-mitigated signal from the transmitter. While the wireless communication system can alleviate the ICI using the ICI cancellation at the code rate of 1/k, the spectral efficiency is reduced by 1/k times.
When the wireless communication system adopts the frequency-domain PRC for the ICI cancellation, the transmitter can mitigate the ICI by performing the PRC on signals input to an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) stage. However, as detecting the signal from the transmitter, the receiver is subject to a high complexity.
As above, when the wireless communication system conducts the ICI cancellation, the ICI can be alleviated but the equalization complexity of the receiver increases or the spectral efficiency is lowered.
Recently, advances of the wireless communication technology accelerate the use of multimedia services. In this respect, it is necessary to transmit mass data at a high data rate in radio channels. To this end, researches are conducted on wireless communication systems for transmitting mass data in a mobile channel and in the radio channel. For example, a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) system capable of transmitting the mass data is under development.
The MIMO system utilizes the same ICI cancellation schemes as the single-antenna wireless communication system. Specifically, for the ICI rejection, the MIMO system uses the frequency-domain or time-domain equalization, the ICI cancellation at the code rate of 1/k, or the frequency-domain PRC.
As discussed above, when the MIMO system adopts the ICI cancellation, the ICI can be mitigated. Disadvantageously, the equalization complexity of the receiver increases or the spectral efficiency decreases.